Overall Progression Guide
Things you should know before you play This mod is experimental in a few ways, so be prepared to be surprised, and unlike other mods, there is no guarantee that this mod will leave your world unscathed. It does start with an invasion, and invasions aren't supposed to be harmless. This mod will "begin" automatically in a sense. There is no need for you to actively build a portal or anything. Ideally, you can play without referring to the wiki. However, if you get stuck on some part or want to be spoiled about what happens, then keep reading. The Beginning You are minding your own business when a giant tower appears before you, ruining the landscape and unleashing mysterious faceless warriors upon the land. You must go investigate and remove this threat before it continues to expand. event happens after about 3 hours of gameplay and is configurable At the top of the tower, you encounter a Monolith, a powerful magical foe who seems to be the cause of the invasion. You defeat the Monolith. Before the stone fades away, it summons a quartz portal above the tower. You enter out of curiosity. The Nexus Upon entering the portal, you find yourself surrounded by floating islands high in the sky. It's peaceful, yet the villagers are stocked and prepared for war. They encourage you to trade with them so that you can defend yourself against the Maelstrom. After exploring this limited world, you find one last mysterious gate hiding in the trees behind the Nexus Gunsmith. It takes you to a large set of ruins. There, another portal lies, and you enter despite the sense of danger. The Darkness You exit into a pitch-black realm with a fierce breeze. Lighting your way, you cross a bridge and find Herobrine trapped on the other side. He says that if you trade him ender pearls to free him, he will give you the key to another dimension. You trade the pearls and get the key. However, the crooked man teleports out and tries to kill you for his pleasure. After keeping him at bay long enough, he stops attacking and instead says that if you collect enough key fragments, he will make another key to another dimension. You aren't sure about trading with him again, but since you already have a dimensional key, you cross the bridge and leave the horrid darkness. Back in the nexus, you realize that if you hold the key, one of the ruins lights up with particles. You decide to right-click on the key block that is producing the particles, and it creates a portal. The Fracture You enter a blue world covered in magical forests. It's a place where the ground has been ruptured in countless ravines. Maybe you descend into the ravines in search of valuable ores like Diamond or Chasmium. You might come across a mining village, and while trading, they ask if you can defeat the Maelstrom that's invaded. In your exploration, you see a giant purple fortress sticking out like a sore thumb. You investigate and realize it is the Maelstrom. You fight your way to the central tower and defeat the Maelstrom Illager. It drops one of the key fragments that Herobrine wants. Awakening Mana As you further explore in The Fracture, you find a mysterious ruin barely sticking out above the trees. Upon closer investigation, a staircase leads into the earth, and the Maelstrom rise to greet you. You realize that this ruin is actually a large stronghold holding Maelstrom. You fight until you reach the Maelstrom Minotaur, and defeat it. It drops two minotaur horns. You return to the Nexus, and head to the great tree where the Nexus Mage resides. You trade the horn for the catalyst and right-click the catalyst. You've acquired a new power, Mana. You can now use magical weapons to wipe out hoards all at once. The Golden Canyon You've acquired two key fragments and trade them with Herobrine. Nearby the Fracture portal, one of the key blocks light up when holding the newly acquired dimensional key. You enter a world ringed with massive cliffs. At the bottom, a hostile swamp awaits, and at the top, the Maelstrom have invaded. After fighting your way through, you spot a massive structure poking out of the cliffside. You've entered a massive ruin, filled with Maelstrom. After fighting your way through the ruins, you find the Statue of Nirvana, a heavenly statue that's been corrupted and animated by the Maelstrom. After defeating it, you gain the key fragment necessary to get to the next dimension.